Majestic Love
by HikariMaiden
Summary: Encounters. Love? Well life always seems to be changing for our ever so go lucky Haruno Sakura. Now meet the oh so stoic and determined shinobi Hyuuga Neji. Ah, was there ever a chance for these two. Her 'family' thinks so. well almost everyone. UhOh!
1. Chapter 1

Majestic Love

By : HikariMaiden

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter One -- The Encounter**

Have you ever had to go through life waiting for something that you know that it will never happen? Life is always like that. You hope and hope that someday all of your wishes will come true, that all your worries go away, that you have everything, and everything included the one that you loved. Truly enough life has a way to change things, either for the best or the worst.

"Crap I am so late for training." gasped a late Sakura, who now had turned sixteen. She ran and ran, pumping chakra to her legs to carry her to her destination as fast as they could. Late. That is one thing that Sakura hated doing.

Late meant irresponsibility, unlike fashionably late, being and hour late was LATE.

" Damn alarm clock." Ah how life seemed to be going fine and dandy until that day, her alarm clock apparently had chosen not to work that time, and made her be late. She could only imagine her teammates responses. 'Probably overslept' Kakashi. 'This is useless waiting for someone who is Sakura.' Sasuke. Naruto, well Naruto was Naruto and so she could only brace herself for her interrogation.

After a while, she finally reached the bridge, catching her breath, she looked around her, and she saw, nothing. After all her running around, she didn't see anybody. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Just the breeze blowing around her hair. Scrunching her nose, she turned around and then began to use her chakra to find them.

Her pink locks, which where gathered up in a high ponytail, had eventually grown a little bit above her waist, whipped behind her. Her jade eyes, searched her surroundings once again and still nothing. Sighing she went and walk around, not even a bit of chakra detection. Slowly she went and sat near the shady tree. Deliberately, she lowered her head and began to relax, maybe they were late.

When she had barely closed her eyes, she dodged a shuriken. Furrowing her brows, she sensed another one coming her way, she then stood up, once again dodging another one. Growling in frustration because she couldn't see where they were coming from or sense it for that matter.

Taking a deep breath, she barely managed to dodge the next one that was coming, which whizzed by her head managing to cut the tips of her bangs. Her eyes widened. Then out of nowhere, a kunai knife came at her, she did a back flip, managing to hit the knife and burying it deep in the tree, though she ended ripping her hair band.

Then she finally felt the bit of chakra that was hiding just a few feet away from her. So fast, she ran to a better position and punched the ground, making the earth shake and managing to hint to her where exactly that person or persons were.

Said person widened his eyes at this. Cursing softly, he jump, only to be caught by the sleeve of his shirt. Startled at the sudden touch, he turned around with a kunai knife and aimed it. He had seen her in front of him and was sure that she was not behind him. Boy was he wrong. The knife was stopped merely inches away from her forehead.

"Neji?" she seemed startled. She let go of his sleeve.

His eyes had widened and he left his had holding the knife fall to his side. Growling inside, he berated himself for being so careless, of course she had used 'that' jutsu.

Moving back to see her, he looked at her. And then he spoke. " Not bad, for Sasuke's kunoichi", and then he walked out to the clearing where she had been. He saw the clone go poof and then she was walking behind him, murder in her eyes.

" For your information, I do not belong to anybody." she spat, not liking how people still believed that she was still fawning for Sasuke, sure she still called him Sasuke-kun, but that was a habit, and it was hard.

Shrugging his shoulders as if not caring, Neji began to settle himself down the same tree she had chosen before. He then closed his eyes and went into meditation mode.

Sakura narrowed her jade eyes at him and then looked at him suspiciously. "What was that all about anyways?" she asked curious as to why the sudden attack.

Shrugging once again, not even bothering to open his eyes, he said softly. " Just removing you from my spot." he said as if he was explaining the weather for the day, which apparently seemed that it would be raining any moment. Where the hell were her teammates?

Opening and closing her mouth, comically resembling a fish, she huffed and narrowed her eyes to slits, not frightening him in the least, because of course he had his pearl like eyes closed.

Neji knew that would have made her mad, that is the reason he had said it. He felt her chakra rise to a very angry level. Smirking in his head, he could only imagine her cheeks pinked with anger, her eyes fire lit, her bottom rosy plump lip, was being nibbled at trying to hold her tongue, her chest heaving up and down, her breaths deep. Slowly, he let his left eye open barely, but enough to see that sure enough everything he thought would happen did. Predictable, he thought.

His thoughts were stopped suddenly when he felt the tip of a kunai knife on his throat.

'okay so maybe not' he thought to himself, barely, had you not been looking at his face, you would have miss the small wrinkle on his nose and the nibble of his lip. Raising both his eyebrows high, he felt her breath on his neck.

"Listen Neji- _kun_" she emphasized the kun. " I do not belong to anybody, I am strong enough to protect myself and you could have asked me to move nicely and I would have done so instead of you attacking me." she said, her breath tickling his neck.

He let out a small chuckle, knowingly that he would be startling her, and he felt her hand falter. " Then where would the fun have been?" he asked disappearing from her arms, and then she let out a small squeak when she felt both her hands held by one of his and he was only a few inches from her face, eyes narrowed, yet she could see a glint of amusement at her predicament.

" You are not bad, not bad at all kunoichi, but apparently not good enough" he whispered and she felt his hands released her hands, his breath tingling her lips.

"Well Neji-_kun_, you just never know do you?" she said and with that she disappear from in front of him only to find her on top of him.

It went by so fast that he could only brace himself for the impact of the ground with his back, reflexes coming into play, he grabbed her waist and they landed on a very compromising heap.

There in the middle of the clearing was Neji lying on his back with Sakura straddling his waist, his hands on her hips, her hands on his chest, their faces barely a few inches apart, and both had closed eyes. His hair was splayed on the ground, her hair had come loose, was now shielding her face and barely concealing his.

A third person appeared suddenly, and gasped at their position. It was non other than Sasuke, his onyx orb were wide, his mouth agape, his face priceless. Then another one arrived, Kakashi, he bump into Sasuke and raised his head to see what had happened and there in front of him was a view. Quite a view to say the least. Sakura and Neji? His visible eye widened. Abruptly his back felt something and turning around, he saw that Naruto had bumped into him. He had wanted to prevent Naruto form saying anything but as always it was useless for once he had a glance of pink, he rushed to her, but stopped abruptly, his eyes widening at the sight before him. His Sakura with Neji? Well even if he had given up on her and was going out with Hinata, he still was overprotective of her.

His mouth opened and closed just like Sasuke's a while ago.

Finally he said. " Oh my god Sakura, go get a room!" startling both shinobis up.

There in front of Sakura's teammates and teacher, who had a look of confusions, where both the blushing Sakura and the uncomfortable Neji. He looked anywhere but their faces or Sakura's for that matter. Taking a deep breath, he disappeared, it was time for his team's training too.

Sakura turned to look at him, but didn't see him, her eyes narrowed at his cowardice for not helping her clear the situation.

She stuttered when Naruto had asked when was the wedding, Sasuke snorted, and Kakashi seemed to grinned.

" I..Wha…huh?" she said dumbly. Sasuke looked at her, but then he smirked at her. He had come to like her as one of his best and closest friends next to Naruto. Besides he had already been thinking on looking for a girlfriend just not Sakura, for she was like a sister to him.

Her eyes widened and she turned a brighter shade of red. " Okay, first of all there is nothing going on between us. Second, this all just happened to be a very good example as coincidence, but not like I need to explain anything to you guys, right." she said blushing all the while, remembering her encounter with Neji. This of course encouraged her group perverted smiles, well from Kakashi and Naruto, and Sasuke well he tried hard not to laugh at her predicament. Sighing, Sakura chose to ignore them, and began to walk up to the tree that Neji had so rudely taken her from.

Remembering how that had happened , she turned a suspicious glance at them. " So where were you guys, because when I got here nobody was here when I had arrived?" she asked.

The guys looked at her as if deciding to tell her or not. Sasuke than smiled, something that he rarely did whenever anyone was around him except for his teammates, smirked, but not smiled.

" We were on the search for our team's kunoichi, since she was late." he said, shooting a 'right guys?' look. Which they both agreed too.

Her face then broke out into a big smile, making them all smile.

" Okay, okay, enough sentimentalities, let's get training, though Sakura might be tired from all of her activities with Neji. " Kakashi joked, earning a 'you're dead' took from Sakura who was making her way towards them.

Laughing nervously, Kakashi had backed out already, not wanting to meet Sakura's fist,. After all she was a genin, just like Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke both smirked at their teacher's predicament.

" Come on Sakura-chan, enough of this lets get started." Kakashi said, then he disappeared. He appeared on top of a tree. "Okay, now lets begin the training for today" he said. And so the day went by with both the three genins and their sensei's training.

-------------------------------------------------------

So, so what do you guys think. Huh? Let me know what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Majestic Love

Disclaimer : okay, okay, so I so do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: MORTIFICATION**

A week, a whole annoying week has gone by and yet they were still making fun of her. Really she thought that both Sasuke and mostly her teacher would be more mature than Naruto, but sadly enough she had been thoroughly disappointed.

There eight in front of her laid both Kakashi-sensei and Naruto, pretending to be her and Neji. Bunch of perverts they were. And all that Sasuke would do was stare at them with an amused smirk on his oh so handsome face.

How she wanted to wipe it off with a smack on the back of his face.

She groaned, again they were there, Neji (Kakashi) holding Naruto's waist looking at him, while Sakura (Naruto) displayed on top of him. Her eyes widened when she heard a chuckle come from the Uchiha boy, he was laughing, at her predicament. Really she expected them to have given it up already.

" Cut it out already!" she screamed while blushing all the way that she walked towards them, but seriously, this was all that self-absorbed Neji's fault. How dare he ;eave her like that and not even try to explain the situation for her team to understand that nothing was going on.

Really, how lame can one get.

Now she had to suffer all this week and the ones to come their endless teasing about her having 'some fun time with her beloved Neji', oh the irony of it all.

------

Neji was ready for a hard day of training. Something that he did when he was by himself too. Training was something that he was good at, and best of all it help him improved at his already advanced skills.

Yet his skills and mind training had not trained him for the sight before his very eyes. Not used to that, his eyes were now wide and his body was rigid.

There in front of him were both Lee and Tenten. Kissing!

Really his mind was not processing it as fast as it did with important things.

It seemed to be overflowed with information, that this he was processing too slow, something that would be kept way, way deep in the back of his memory. How he wished he would have taken the detour to find someone else to train with.

His eyes, they were ruined.

Not really, but damn he was still surprise to say the least. When he was about to speak, he felt a thick arm wound around his shoulder. And the voice that accompanied it made him grimace.

"Neji, Neji, you should know not to spy on our exuberant and youthful lovers." Gai said, earning and inward roll of Neji's eyes. Really how pathetically annoying could this man get.

Then Gai-sensei placed a hand across Neji's face, when he continued to stare at the oblivious couple a few feet away. Neji let out an annoyed growl.

" Remove your hand from my face" he said ever so aggravated at the thought of his teacher touching him.

Sighing Gai removed his arm him and then moved to stand next to Neji, just a few paces away. " But really Neji, let's give them sometime alone, you wouldn't want anyone walk in on you when you are in that position with the one you love" Gai- sensei said, flashing him the ever present pose.

Neji's eyes widened. Did he know? Did he saw them as well aside from her teammates, then again Naruto WAS a big mouth who couldn't keep anything quiet. Not knowing he was blushing, which did not go unnoticed by his sensei, he huffed and left, not seeing the mischievous grin from his teacher.

----

Something was nagging and nagging at his mind, he felt and has felt that way ever since he departed the pink haired kunoichi. Really, there he was walking down the road to where the Hyuuga mansion stood. Then suddenly his narrowed eyes widened and his mouth stayed agape for a moment. Why?! His mind screamed. This was so wrong. Damn him and his now reacting hormones!

No, it wasn't totally his fault, it was also the kunoichi and her damn body.

Damn that kunoichi! His mind screamed.

Damn their dumb encounter and their compromising position.

Damn her lithe legs, that had unconsciously tightened around his waist.

It was all her damn fault! His mind kept screaming.

"DAMN THAT KUNOICHI!" He screamed out loud earning him a few weird stares that stated that he had clearly lost his mind. He groaned, and then he felt heat reach his cheeks. It really was her damn fault. As fast as he could, he ran to the mansion and went straight to his room and locked himself there not coming out.

Night soon came and there he was lying on his bed on his side, really he was not getting any sleep at all, not with the damn perverted thoughts running through his head.

How he envisioned the possible possibilities of having Sakura either above him or beneath him.

He groaned at his dolefully state, so he shifted over on his bed and was now on his side.

Sighing, he gave up at the idea of getting any sleep at all. He was pathetically scolding himself for his lack of sense of control over his damn hormones.

As silently as he could, he walked out of the house and headed out towards the bridge known as Team 7 gathering place, not like he cared. Once he reached it he sat down, his head resting against the bridge's railings.

He let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes. He let the running water soothed him, and let the gentle breeze run through his tresses cooling him a bit.

"Really Hyuuga, I never knew that you were so careless." Sasuke said, a smirk showing off with the small gleam shot from the moon.

"Ah" was all Neji said when he recognized the voice. He heard the shuffling of his visitor's legs on the bridge's floor and then there was rustling of clothing and soon Sasuke was sitting down.

They sat there in silence. Minutes. Nothing. A few more hours. Nothing.

Of course by then the tired Hyuuga had fallen asleep. Sasuke's eyes gleamed in amusement when he noticed that the Hyuuga was indeed sleeping. Yet he did nothing to wake him up.

The fact was that he had seen the Hyuuga prodigy walking around aimlessly on the training grounds and then he followed him, brought his attention that the Hyuuga prodigy was indeed being restless. He had been a witness himself when he saw and heard him yell aloud, damning a kunoichi, tough he already had a idea as to who.

------

Now Sakura has seen everything,well almost everything, heck she has even seen both Sasuke and Naruto half naked, well accidentally anyways. Really this image never came to be formed inside her head.

There in front of her sat both Sasuke and Neji, asleep. They both shifted, yet they hadn't woken up.

Really she knew that boys were stupid, but not like this. Really who would sleep outside, with no one watching over them, not even a booby trap set.

Rolling her eyes, she walk so softly towards them, not making a noise.

Well she decided to wake up Neji first, since every time that either Naruto and her woke Sasuke up, he always was irritable.

When she reached a few paces away from Neji, she felt as if she was falling, no, she was being pulled in by Neji himself. Her eyes widened and she held her breath.

Neji had successfully wrapped his arms around her waist and his face was buried in her chest. Sakura blushed and still held her breath.

Yet when he mumbled her name, her face turned to a deeper color of red, to the point of it that it seemed that she could not even breathe.

" Ah" said a voice behind them. Her eyes had widened almost comically and then snapped her head towards the noise.

There sat a very amused Sasuke, he seemed to be holding back his laughter.

Neji stirred and then his eyes snapped opened, his eyes were startled, his body went rigid, and his arms unwrapped , and then he was gone, surprising both Sakura and Sasuke at his speed, just like Kakashi who usually appears out of no where. After all Neji was indeed a jouning, something that Sasuke and Naruto held it against him.

Then finally giving up his useless attempt at holding his laughter, Sasuke laugh, making Sakura jump at the sound of his mirthful laughter.

She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth agape. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked unsure that he was still the same one that she knew.

Sasuke snorted and then another set of laughter came out. Then he spoke once again. " Oh my god, you should have seen his face.

After a while, he stopped laughing, yet Sakura could see the hint of a smirk on his face. He was so laughing at her.

"Pft, it took you longer to get here than I thought it would." he said still smirking at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and planted a good punch on his arm, making him wince a bit at the pain it shot through his arm. " So you were awake the whole time, you jackass!" she yelled and making him wince again when she punched him on the shoulder once again.

He shot her a look. "Really Sakura would I really fall asleep outside just like that when someone from outside could have attacked." he snorted and then moved out of the way from her range before she smacked him again.

"So what happened?" she asked him curiously.

Sasuke stared at her, judging if he could tell her or not, then he shrugged and began what he saw yesterday.

" I was just finishing my training, and then I saw Neji coming over to the training grounds. I thought that he was going to train so i just waited. Then he surprised me when I just saw him walking towards the bridge and sat." he said as he began walking down the bridge. "and then he just fell asleep." Sasuke yawned and then he began to walk to get something to eat. " Let's go get something to eat" he said now Sakura was walking right next to him.

" Fine, but you should go a sleep, I think that you must really be tired of staying the whole night awake." she said, staring at him.

Then again Sasuke was Sasuke if he wasn't stubborn. " Hn. I can handle it." he said walking off, her right next to him to a small restaurant, and to find Naruto as well. Sakura smiled at him, and shook her head at that. This was just like her teammate.

------

hope that you guys like this short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Majestic Love **

**Disclaimer : Hehe, yeah ,yeah, almost forgot, but I don't own it.**

**A/N : My apologies for taking longer to update. But now here is the new chapter. Hope that you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 : Ah! Discoveries.**

Sasuke had been thinking, he had been thinking a lot lately , and it wasn't about how he was going to kick Naruto's ass, rather how to get a certain kunoichi's attention.

Okay, so maybe he had thought wrong about her, I mean all he could see her, well before he really thought about it anyways, was that she was like his best friend, now though when he thought about it more thoroughly, this friendship thing would not do. It was rather a bother to finally understand that his protective streak was not that of a brother rather than something else, and to say the truth, that scared him. ( NOOOOOOOO! Sasuke, don't do it!!! )

It was finally coming to him, the reason as to why he had tried so hard to keep her away, finally it was all coming together. The way that Naruto and Kakashi had acted had amused him to some, okay to a very high level and yet he felt like killing them for pretending to be her with that Neji brat. Not that he had anything against Neji, it was true that Neji was indeed even stronger than he was, yet he hated to admit it to others.

So now here he lied on his bed, his feet crossed and his hands folded behind his back thinking, once again might I add, about the pink haired kunoichi and partner, Sakura. What a troublesome girl she was. Ah great now he was starting to sound like that Shikamaru guy.

Groaning at his new discovery, he let his gaze fall towards the window, which was apparently creating a rectangular black outline on the woodened floor due to the sun's light coming towards it.

Sighing he closed his eyes briefly and decided that he needed to do something.

No. That was out of the question. Geeze, just a while ago she had told him that she had finally let him go, as a crush anyways now she says she saw him as a friend.

He mimicked her with a high pitched voice. ( O.o)

-- MEANWHILE at the HYUUGA ESTATE --

Neji blinked and then blinked again. Was he imagining this or was there a fur ball in his arms, which by the way was being handed by a very giggly Hanabi.

Neji then stared at his younger cousin, as if asking if he really had to do this. Hanabi, being a mischief wreck just grinned at him and waved bye at him, departing and leaving a very irritated Neji. Heck his irritation was only making this thing whine at the unwelcome aura.

He sighed in annoyance and barely showed the wrinkle on his nose. He stared at it and it stared back at him, its shiny brown eyes full of joy and playfulness. Neji kept staring at it as if just by staring at it would it change and become something, or anything at all for that matter that it wasn't what it was now.

No. Okay so maybe it wasn't so much as having to carry it, or 'it' itself, but rather what he had to do with it.

How he had wanted to smack himself on the head right then and there, him and his stupid big mouth.

Once again sighing, he took the offending thing in his arms and held it at arms length, he stared and it stared back at him, and so it went like that for another ten minutes, really no progression there.

Neji narrowed his eyes at 'it' and 'it' just stared back, neither making a sound. Then what happened just a few minutes ago came back to Neji. Oh he was sure to not forget this. Really was he suppose to take 'this' to 'her', damn it all and he was doing so good at keeping her right out of his mind. Stupid tears.

_----- FLASHBACK -----_

"_Hey Neji, guess what?" asked a very exuberant Hanabi, who was hiding something behind her back. Neji sighed and stopped at what he was doing, which was beating the crap out of thin air and well just training with the thin imaginative opponent._

_He turned his head to her and then he nodded in contentment. She jumped off the stairs to walk off to where Neji was presently standing, his hand reaching for the towel lying on the floor next to his feet._

_Then suddenly he leaned his head backwards and stared at the offending thing that was just there in front of him and it was staring at him with its big brown eyes._

_Then Neji removed his gaze from the offending thing and then he redirected his gaze to his currently happy cousin._

_Then without warning, Hanabi dropped said thing in his arms. Neji felt it fall or rather saw it fall and caught it. _

"_So what do you think you should do Neji with your new pet?" she asked._

_Neji blinked, then, " What?" he asked confused once again glancing at the fur ball. _

" _I said-" " I know what you said, I meant, why would I want this?" he asked pushing the small white object towards her._

" _Well…I thought…I-" Hanabi new something would surely work on her cousin. The water works, which mostly did not work on her father, yet somehow they did on her stoic annoyed cousin._

_Neji saw her eyes water and his eyes widened a bit, then he chewed on his inner lip. Okay so he may be a stoic, stick up his ass, or so someone had said, but the truth was that he hated seeing girls cry._

_Sighing he brought the offending animal back. " Fine, but I am not keeping it." he said matter-of-factly. Hanabi seemed happy, yet she just had to make this work._

" _But…but you have to give it to someone that is responsible," she said ' Well there goes both Naruto and Chouji._

" _and has to be organized" she continued, 'well there goes Ino and Kiba, though he does have a dog already._

" _and has to love everything" she continued ' there goes- wait'_

"_Who do you suggest, huh Neji?" she asked mischief hanging off of her like strings of a ripped shirt._

_Neji tried to stop his mouth, really all he had to do was ignore that little voice whispering her name, just ignore it. JUST IGNORE IT. Not one word. Never._

" _Sakura" he blurted out, his inner self screaming at him for his own stupidity and weak resolve. Oh really how he wanted throw himself on the streets of Konoha and then let everyone walk all over him for his idiocy._

" _I-" " WOW! Really, I forgot about her, now that I remember her, she is quite funny and pretty. I bet she would like to have him." she said, successfully shutting him up._

_**---- End of flashback.------**_

****

So now here he stood, ungratefully aware at how stupid he was looking at this moment. Seriously all he had to do was knock on the door give it to her and then leave.

The puppy was now nuzzling against his shirt, and he yipped when he retreated his hand. Neji glared at it as if daring it to question him, said puppy just yip once and jumped only to lick his cheek.

Neji glare intensified and then disgustedly wiped off the salive left by IT, his glare though had no effect whatsoever on said puppy, who only nuzzled deeper into his shirt. Giving up he gazed at the door expectantly, as if she could see through it like he could. He rolled his eyes, not like he would use that technique, specially to invade someone's privacy.

Sighing once more he raised his one free hand while he held her 'present' on the other. Then he laid his knuckles on the door not knocking just letting his hand rest against it, and then once again he raised, but before he even tapped the door, the door burst opened, a laughing Sakura stopped on her tracks, her eyes showing surprise at his presence.

Neji was about to say something, when he too noticed someone else with her. Not only that, but said someone turned out to be Sasuke Uchiha, who was now gripping her waist.

Neji felt his blood boil and then his heart beat faster, his anger making it quite impossible for him to speak or do anything for that matter.

Sasuke let an ' I WIN' smirk show on his face, his body moving closer to Sakura, who didn't noticed, for she was mesmerized by Neji's almost white eyes with a hint of a lilac color shading them.

Then Neji dropped the animal on Sakura's hands and then disappeared, leaving behind a very confused Sakura and an albino puppy as well.

Sasuke tried to hide his laughter, then when he couldn't he waved to Sakura and said that he had something else to do. Sakura just nodded and looked down at the puppy.

There around its neck was a small jade colored ribbon, a small scroll placed on it.

Opening it, she read it and gasped.

' _hope you like your new present'_ okay, now when did this all happened.

She looked for anything else, and when she couldn't find anything, she shrugged and squealed at the young pup, his albino fur reminding her of Neji's eyes.

With a small bounce on her steps, she hugged the puppy and then went back inside.

--

Neji was pissed off, really, what right did that Uchiha boy had to hold her like that.

He paused on his step when he really thought about it. Technically, he and Sakura had nothing, so why should he get bothered by it.

Scoffing at his own childishness, he glanced around and then went back home, he needed time to meditate and recollect himself. Forget about her or anything that had to do with her.

" Now that I think about it, where did Hanabi get that puppy, we don't have one because…well we just don't. So where could she have gotten it." he asked himself as he headed back home.

-- meanwhile --

Hanabi was just sitting there on the tatami, her legs underneath her, her tea cup shaking and her body as well, then she burst out laughing, earning a weird look from her father.

No matter she was having fun.

------------

_Hey you guys, thanks a lot for the review and I hope, really, really hope that you guys like this story. Tell what you think about it. If you guys don't tell me what you guys think about it I shall assume that this story sucks or something. _


End file.
